


Hello Mum

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, Insanity, Post-Hogwarts, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-18
Updated: 2007-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville visits St. Mungo's, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Mum

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Mum" and fanfic100 prompt "Writer's Choice"

"Mr. Longbottom?" An unfamiliar nurse, probably new, approached Neville with a nervous smile.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about the wait, but you can come up now."

"Thank you," Neville said. He rose and gathered his cloak and bag and followed the nurse up to the fifth floor. He knew the way quite well, but the nurse was apparently going in the same direction, so he fell into step with her. "So, if I may ask, what was the problem?"

The nurse's step faltered, but she answered. "We were moving in a new patient. He was a bit more unruly than we anticipated."

"I see." They quickly reached the Long Term Spell Damage Ward and Neville left the nurse at the door. He waved to the on-duty nurse- one he knew well- and made his way to the back of the room.

There was always a chair waiting for him and he sat down quietly. "Hello, Mum."


End file.
